Moriarty's Saloon
|type=building |image=Moriarty's Saloon.jpg |inside=Megaton |owner=Moriarty or Gob |quests='Following in His Footsteps' Blood Ties The Power of the Atom 300 Pieces of Silver |extra= Inside Moriarty's: Gob (Left) Billy Creel (Right) |refid=00003A35 |cell=MegatonMoriartysSaloon }} Moriarty's Saloon (EST. 2230) is one of the bars in the town of Megaton owned by a money-hungry man named Colin Moriarty. Drinks are served by the Ghoul bartender Gob, and the saloon is also home to Nova, a prostitute who will sleep with the player (that is, next to them) if he/she rents a room for 120 caps. Layout This two-story scruffy metal housing with atrium is seated at the highest point of the whole Megaton crater. First Floor The front door opens to the bar serving alcoholic drinks and the restroom is under the stair, concealed by a drape. The door behind the bar leads to the storage room where Moriarty accesses his terminal, and the supply of this saloon. The backdoor in the storage room exited to behind the Men's Restroom. Second Floor On the second floor, there are four bedrooms. The first bedroom with a double bed is available for renting. Noteable Loot *Cabinet in the storage room Related Quests * Following in His Footsteps * The Power of Atom * Blood Ties * 300 Pieces of Silver Notes * You visit this place for the storyline quest Following in His Footsteps, though there is much else to do here. Moriarty is, according to Lucas Simms, privy to information on the Lone Wanderer's Father, but also untrustworthy. Information can be gleaned through a bribe, successful use of speech, hacking his computer, picking the lock on his filing cabinet, or outright killing the proprietor (Though this might not go over so well with the inhabitants of Megaton). * Using the Lady Killer perk on Nova will get you the password to Colin Moriarty's terminal. * The Cabinet in Moriarty's room (Hard Lock) can contain quite a few caps, particularly if the player has the Fortune Finder perk. Although Jericho claims that the key is "danglin' around Colin's neck," there is no such key and it must be picked. * Regulars in Moriarty's include Jericho, Lucy West, Billy Creel, Nathan Vargas, Walter as well as the employees Nova and Gob. Mr. Burke can also be found sitting in a corner, waiting for someone to come along who will do him and his employer a small service. * You can get a discount from Gob if you do not offend him when you first talk to him. The discount is 10% off everything Moriarty sells, which includes Stimpaks and alcohol. * If Moriarty is killed, the name of the saloon will change to Gob's, and Nova will no longer prostitute, although she still can be found "sleeping" beside the player on the bed after you use the bed. Appearances appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes *In the Official Fallout 3 Strategy Guide it states there are two keys in Moriarty's Cooler, an Andale Basement Key and an Andale Shed Key, in actuality there are no such keys inside the Cooler. Bugs *After Moriarty is killed, Gob still acts and speaks as if Moriarty is still alive. (Confirmed on PC,PS3) *If you kill everyone in Moriarty's except Nova, two things can happen, first the bar can spat blood everywhere or if you hit Moriarty's corpse with a sledgehammer he can elastic everywhere, like Stockholm except he will land and not disappear (unconfirmed for the first, confirmed on Xbox 360 for the second one). Gallery File:Gobs.jpg|Name change after Moriarty is killed. de:Moriarty's Saloon en:Moriarty's Saloon es:Bar de Moriarty fi:Moriarty's Saloon fr:Salon de Moriarty it:Saloon di Moriarty pl:Saloon Moriarty'ego ru:Салун Мориарти uk:Салун Моріарті Category:Megaton Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Bars Category:Megaton buildings